


he loved him

by solargav



Series: lovable wedding bells [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, fundy said not only trans rights but treasure planet rights, i focus a lot more on the bracelets the concept is so important to me, mentions of quack karl and sap marriage, sorry i still dont proof read, this ended up being a lot more simple than i wanted it but im very happy with it aa, this takes place a few hours after the second chapter or when they redo the marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solargav/pseuds/solargav
Summary: It had been approximately three hours and Fundy had already proven himself a capable husband, full of love that seem unstoppable from its overflow, seeping into everything around him.Seeping past the cracks in Dream's exterior, and Dream found it eye opening like a hit of bravery directly from an inhaler.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: lovable wedding bells [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074827
Kudos: 80





	he loved him

**Author's Note:**

> by the time i post this christmas will be over but here is my holiday gift for everyone who commented or just enjoyed my coping fundy wedding fic !!

You could almost tell it in the way he held Fundy's hand if not for consistently hiding his face be from anyone's sight. Dream owned different masks, one that was smaller and more oval that showed his chin towards the small bow between his nose and top lip. This was for the days he felt more cocky, or felt that it was a threat when people saw his lop-sided smirk that seemed to know even more than Philza.

However, today, it was just them. The marriage had gone beautifully the second time, the sunset and night stars, them being the last to leave but by a small cruiser instead of the extravagant ship.   
He remembered the device from the movie, a long board that was made of grooved metal and some mechanism that made it levitate, and a motor that allowed it to either cruise or race in high speeds beating past the clouds. It also had a singular sail like the ones on the sailboats he had drawn as a young child, yet the triangle's side was more rounded and a beam crossed horizontally through the middle. This was so you could hang on and turn the sail to direct your cruiser while riding the wind currents.  
Of course, you also had to tilt your body like you would a skateboard or turning motorcycle. Something he simply knew from shows or from friends, not from any personal experience on the matter. He did, however, remember his bicycle. The slightly rusted chain from being outside in the rain, greats that had gotten stuck in place so they no longer shifted from the sixth gear, and even the holographic Pokémon cards he stuck in the spokes so it made a cool noise as he rode along to the dollar store for his sister. That too, you had to lean when you wanted to turn.

Fundy swore he had more knowledge to share, to please let him be a gentleman and guide him unlike how Dream led them in their first wedding dance. Dream stood nervously, hands shakily reaching the rail on the sail in a tight grasp only slightly loose due to the gloves he changed into.  
His mask and wedding attire had been neatly placed in a backpack Fundy would wear on their flight home, scared Dream would lose one of the items and that the dress would be too cold up so high. He was charming, having planned ahead. He had packed warm and comfy clothes as backup, the layers were zippers and the first had a turtleneck that was a brilliant shade of green that reminded Dream of blades of grass you would see reflected in emeralds. "Extra Green" he had called it, Fundy had laughed and replied it made Dream's faint blush even more vibrant with some random fact on color theory. Red and green were complimentary so the red looked brighter against the green, it was a quick ramble based of something he remembered from early schooling under Wilbur. It didn't make the most sense when he thought about it more, maybe the fact his brain always stopped working thinking about the compliment on his face.  
Dream decided to turn his face towards the sail, somewhat facing down as if to hide himself as Fundy stepped on behind.

The cruiser was still on the ground, not even turned on, but Dream felt nervous in more ways than he had ever felt when he was at war against people now currently called his friends or even "in laws" now. 

Fundy's hands overlapped his own, intertwining with Dream's fingers. Slightly loosening the grip as well as providing a guide, the same way they had the troupe of someone being taught that they were shooting an arrow all wrong in a romantic scene. The thought of teaching Fundy better tricks at handling a crossbow or even traditional bow made his ears frost further red. Dream's thoughts were rapid, constantly changing tracks either surrounding Fundy or Fundy and him or how nervous the concept of flying had made him.   
To be fair, the first two were absolutely allowed, who would dare say a man just married wasn't allowed to be even more corny than usual? Exactly right.

It was when the breath of Fundy's laugh hit his shoulder, he gave a slight turn and breaking his day dream distractions, face to face with his now husband.

Mask packed neatly away.   
Fundy wasn't wearing his hat.

"You don't have to be so nervous. You stand all tense and I can already hear the tone of voice when you object to something clearly true, and you haven't even replied yet."

Dream, offended by the callout of someone who was supposed to be so hopelessly in love with him, only responded in a disgruntled huff and childish pout as he turned back to the sail. Staring at the seams as if it could possibly be a more handsome sight than the one just over his shoulder.

"Oh, c'mon," was dragged out in an exaggerated tone, voice slightly muffled by Fundy leaning against Dream's shoulder blade before rising from the small affectionate head bump.

"I thought you trusted me, I worked harder on this than anything else so you'd be safe. It's my last surprise, we can start slow." 

And from a small nod from Dream, Fundy shifted his step and stepped on a side pedal. The aircraft rose, gently from the ground, the machine making a humming noise in a barely musical progression. Small 16th beats of rests in between what would be long measures all in one breath of the drumming ambience. 

Fundy felt the hands below his tighten at the bar, he shifted in his step again so their legs aligned slightly to the right and directly shadowing Dream's figure, leaning into him to as to offer a safe corner to hide as if creating a small cave or the holes foxes would jump into during snow fall. Meanwhile, Dream had pushed into the presence and warmth of Fundy's chest. He realized the last time he felt a fear similar to this was when Bad had jump-scared him hiding behind a tree when they had played manhunt a few months ago.

They were barely a few inches off the ground.

"I never take your bracelet off either," Fundy spoke. He was a little more confident and loose from the toasts of speeches earlier even when he didn't drink at all afterwards so perhaps, still a little drunk off of the atmosphere. The words caused Dream to look down, not past their feet to see the cobbled walkway drifting away to their hands, wrapped around together holding onto the bar. Under their gloves, he would have been able to see rings but atop their wrists, they had their matching bracelets from their first meeting. The ones Fundy had made specifically, wanting them to be perfect, wanting to have the only bracelet graced by Dream's name that also had a heart bead. The ones Fundy made because he knew Dream would make his for his friends and not include the heart bead by his signature as he felt undeserving, that he also knew Dream wore the ones for his closest friends, he'd be close to heaven.   
The ones Fundy made, baring his name "Fundy" in the small font beads surrounded by two star shapes at either side of the name and the patterned orange then golden bead. At the end before the knot, was his heart. 

Dream had always wore it on a separate arm, at first not realizing he didn't like it being mixed with the others or how it felt inherently more special. Only when Sapnap made some comeback to defend his open simping for Karl and Quackity that Dream had a crush and wore it on its own because Fundy was his "special lil pogchamp." Dream didn't have a comeback at the time, but simply looked at his arms to see the truth. Unknowing of the dumbfounded smile that had stretched past his lips behind the mask of choice.

Fundy was wearing one similar that instead said "Dream" with two shades of green with the same stars and heart. They wore them on the same hand, now the ones that also held a wedding band. Dream never realized that Fundy had worn it in every interaction since the bracelets were exchanged.

Dream also didn't realize the aircraft was moving, now many feet from the ground until Fundy was pushing a bit forward against his back, a ghost of a smile to his ear, and the turn of their hands to shift towards the left.

It had been about an hour, just awhile until they would reach the residence of a small inn, resting for the night before continuing their way home. Dream was more confident, barely needing the guidance of the hands resting atop his own yet requiring them to stay intertwined. The pace was slowed down as he took a peek behind him, Fundy was stunning at such a small distance. It was amazing he was lucky enough to get married to someone so close of perfection even after the events that threatened to ruin the day.  
Fundy's hair was more poofy, his small usual swoops were now more wavy even to the point of a loose curl every here and there. None of it seemed to settle in the usual fashion as the wind had given him a look his hairdryer could never attest to. Past the fringe that had gathered more than usual across his face was his tired eyes and smile, the look so genuine in happiness and love, Dream had almost desolated one of the birds following their wind pattern. 

In their flight among clouds and stars people once called heavens before knowing any better, Dream had recognized their love to be interstellar. Fundy was a waypoint, like a space station always providing support allowing you to dock at any time and give its loving care. However, Fundy had much more personality than a building in space. He was his own person, and his love wasn't a job like it is of an astronaut version of a pit crew. His laugh was in between his human and fox hybrid nature, the high pitched laughter was the closest description of a giggle Dream had ever heard. It was precious, heart warming in the way it would spread smiles and cause surprise the first time you heard it. The concept being confusing to realize it belonged to him truly, but it was a perfect laugh that blended well with the wheezing kettle Dream would often be related to.  
Fundy's smile easily reached his eyes, no problem in showing how genuine and full of love he was as if it was them against the world. It was truly love as well, not the fake kind that you would express to an arranged marriage or when reaching out for someone only for their namesake or money behind their title. He always looked like that, love struck by a Cupid that constantly followed him. A small wag of the tail behind his back, swaying peacefully without any worry of danger. To him, it truly was just them. 

In a sky full of stars, the only one he was was Dream. The brightest one for lightyears.   
His world was just so full, surrounding and building off the concept of Dream's pure existence. How blessed he felt, them existing at the same time and even in the same space, that they knew each other, that he was trusted enough to enter his life. He was a companion, something he would never give up even if it was the death of him.   
He knew how he would look, eyes dilated and love struck, absolutely smitten as if he would start purring just from his presence.   
He was content, like he had everything in the universe, he squeezed their hands together a little tighter. The warmth and texture of gloves felt as if it took all his senses, overwhelming like the a bakery only smelling like what was in their ovens despite all the sweets at the glass bar. 

"Dream, you're beautiful. Thank you."

You could almost tell it in the way he held Fundy's hand, except he wasn't hiding behind any mask other than his shocked expression that would melt into a crooked smile. Dream loved Fundy and all he stood for, all he was. He wasn't consistently hiding, there was no need to keep his feelings guarded when he believed them to be as safe as his hands held in his lover's. In return, Fundy rested his head in the crook of Dream's collarbone, his nose cold against the fabric layers. His eyes were closed to get something close to sleep, trusting in Dream to get them safely to their temporary home.


End file.
